Poems of Heroes
by Marie Torch
Summary: And the words tumbled out like a waterfall. A collection of poems about the characters. I don't own the Percy Jackson books. I update Wednesday and Saturday unless otherwise stated. Hope you enjoy. Dedicated to TheseLittleWonders.
1. Leo Valdez

**AN: So this is my first story, and t's poetry. The first chapter is about Leo, and I have chapters for Frank and Thalia, but no others. I will publish as often as I can, which should be once or twice a week. I'll make a schedule by the fourth chapter.**

Leo Valdez

Masquerade

Hiding behind jokes and laughter

Is a boy who's scared and lost

He wants to love somebody

But love comes at such a cost

So hidden behind a masquerade

In laughter, jokes, and smiles

Is a boy who'd walk to see her

Walk and walk for miles

But once the dead is lost

You must put up a masquerade

So no one gets to see

Your precious smiles fade


	2. Thalia Grace

Thalia Grace

Memories in Shades of Blue

Memories in shades of blue

First begins at only two

Littering of blue bruises sit on her wrist

Made out of punches from her mom's pain filled fist

Age seven is filled with electric blue

A baby brother's eyes say "I love you"

Twelve brings on a wave of thieving sky

And Luke Castellan who loves to lie

Six years later, blue stands for her friends

One who will love her, until the end

Memories in shades of blue

Each one with pain, but love too


	3. Frank Zhang

Frank Zhang

Losing it All

His mother dies as summer blooms

But nothing should be pretty

So many laughter less rooms

No mother to be witty

Funny how losing one person

Feels like losing it all

Funny how losing one person

Makes his world begin to fall

But the Earth keeps its rotation

And other lives keep living

The army stays in formation

And people are forgiving

But how can you forgive and forget

When your loved ones start to die

And you are forever in debt

For those who died so we could survive


	4. Drew Tanaka

**AN:**  
**Okay, I am horrible at following schedules, but I will try to update Wednesday and Saturday. Also, can somebody review what character they want next?**

Drew Tanaka

True Beauty is Inside and Out

Magic Mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?

_Not you. Not Drew._

Who could it be if not me?

_Silena._

What does she have that I don't?

_Silena has inner beauty._

Magic Mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?

_Not you. Not Drew._

But Silena is gone, so who could it be?

_Piper._

Piper who stole your glory.

P

I

E

D

P

I

P

E

R

Stole your glory.

You might be pretty outside, hon, but that isn't going to get you any friends.

Not like you used to have.

You have to be nice.

At least, that's what pretty, perfect, _nice_ Silena always said.

_True beauty is inside and out._

So you might be pretty.

But when your boyfriend cheats on you for being awful, Drew, hon.

You gotta be nice.

Because sometimes, Drew,

YOU FALL

And beauty doesn't catch you.

So, bye, hon, you might be pretty, Drew, sweetie.

But you will never be beautiful.

True beauty is inside and out.


	5. Annabeth Chase

Annabeth Chase

One After Another

The people you love are like dominoes

But instead of falling they leave

You gave them great things

Things they received

But they never returned the thing that you need

The first to leave was your mother

Who left you at a young age

Then was your father

Because of your stepmothers rage

Next was motherly Thalia, who left to be a _tree_

And when she came back, she left you again

Then there was Luke, thieving and funny

He betrayed you all, and made Thalia hate men

And everyone you loved

Left one after another

(Like ducks)

And as they left

They took pieces of your heart with them

Percy was different

Then that she-devil kidnapped him

She wiped his memory

But he never forgot you

And he never let go

Ever


	6. Nico di Angelo

**AN: Managed to stay on schedule!**

Nico di Angelo

Afraid

Your dad says

That you _have_ to be brave

That you can't cry

Or be afraid

(But he's emotionless)

And you are afraid

Of being loved

(That already happened, and look where Bianca is now)

Of loving people

(You could lose them like Bianca)

Afraid of yourself

And who you love

So you run

From place to place

Because you can't love somebody

If you haven't met them

And you can't see yourself

(No mirrors in nature)

But that doesn't mean you can't think

And inside, you're scared, little Nico

Because you run from fear

Through the shadows

From love

From yourself


	7. Percy Jackson

**AN: This poem is more of a story.**

Percy Jackson

Mortal Monster

When they first see the scars, they ask where they're from

And you reply it's from a monster

They say that it can't be because it's from before camp

But you can't tell them about the mortal monster

So you just say it was when you were young

They don't believe you

They say you have a lying tongue

But at the end of the day

You think about the mortal monster

Who turned your home to hell


	8. Bianca di Angelo

Bianca di Angelo

Little Brother

Little brother

Do not cry

Though I died

I never said goodbye

Little brother

Do not fear

Though I love you

I'm not here

Little brother

I care about you

But try to remember

Others care too


	9. Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano

**AN Hey it's 10:30 and I'm just like, whoops! I have to update! So this is going to suck because I'm not in my mojo!**

Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano

Queen

You are the queen

When everyone else is mean

You are the queen

And nothing is obscene

You rule the world

When fate is curled

Queen Reyna

Rules the world

No if only you could get that obnoxious Valdez kid to quit calling you Sunshine Queen

You're not 'Rey-Rey!'

(In truth, Circe called you that, and those memories make you sad)


	10. Hazel Levesque

**AN: Hey hey hey, I'm gong for a more optimistic free verse today. I ****_was_**** going to make a poem about Hazel's mom abusing her, but I decided to write about her freedom. Now this poem isn't just about Hazel feeling free riding Arion, it's also about how free she feels now that her mom isn't there holding her back.**

Hazel Levesque

Spread Your Wings and Fly

Racing through memories

Racing speed itself

And when you're riding on that horse

It feels like flight

And when you're riding Arion

Faster than the speed of sound

Wind flying past you

You forget the fight

And it feels great

Like you can lift your arms and jump off the horse

And soaring through the air

Spread your wings and fly

**AN: Out of curiosity, do you guys think I should make a one-shot about Hazel, or a collection of one-shots? Also, how many chapters should this story be?**


	11. Piper McLean and a Surprise

Piper McLean

Alone

Once again

Father's away

Wasting time

To spend the day

Alone

**AN Because my Piper poem is so short, I decided on a surprise for you guys.**

* * *

Clarisse La Rue

Beautiful

B

E

A

U

T

I

F

U

L

You are beautiful

At least, Silena and Annabeth say that

But you can't see it

Because a daughter of war

Will never be pretty

But you can still trick yourself

You just have to be convincing

And who better than the son of a trickster

To trick you

He makes you beautiful


	12. Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Belong

Never belonged

At home

In the world

And she began to roam

(How did she end up in Hoover Dam)

And he came along

Ran a sword

Through her

But later

He gave a reward

(She finally belonged)

Camp became home

And the gods became her life

But her was taken away

Camp was cut like a knife

(But he would come back. He always did.)

**AN: Okay so here's what's happening in the Blood of Olympus for certain. In the crossovers between Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles, Percy meets Carter and Annabeth meets Sadie. This happens after the war. Percy and Annabeth will definitely live. One of the Seven are going to die. Hazel, Frank, Leo, Jason, and Piper have a high possibility of dying.**

**-Marie**


	13. Conner Stoll

Conner Stoll

Seeing Double

It has never been Conner

It has never been Travis

It was always Conner _and_ Travis

A

N

D

Was difference

If they weren't together

Something was automatically wrong

It was never or

It was never either

It was and

They never were they're own

PEOPLE

Never got the chance to be special

Because they were the same

And Conner thought that he might just hate it


	14. Travis Stoll

Travis Stoll

Two Is Better

Sometimes

Travis is exhausted

Of being the big brother

Because fourteen claimed brothers and sisters

And nineteen unclaimed

Is too many kids

To look up to him

And Conner

Is ALWAYS

A

L

W

A

Y

S

There with them

Your true brother too

And you can't get rid of him

And you can't take it anymore

But you have to

HE'S FINALLY OLD ENOUGH TO BE A BIG BROTHER TO THEM

And that makes

TWO BETTER

Than just Travis


	15. Katie Gardner

Katie Gardner

Garden of Tears

There was once a girl all alone

Then two

Then three

Then four

Then together

Best Friends

Sisters

Half-sisters

But full on in heart

Then there was war

There was once a girl all alone

In a garden of tears

For she was lost

**AN I had this thought that Katie had three sisters and the four of them were super close and then they died in the two wars and before she got to camp her dad resented her so she was lonely and then she had sisters and it was great. And then they died. I'm running out of time to update lately. Not this Saturday, but the Saturday after that I might not be able to update. I'll find out in a week.**


	16. Luke Castellan

**How many chapters should this be?**

**HAPPY 4th of July! Because this is a national American holiday, I'm posting an update! Please please please review this chapter because my dad invited his dad friends over and they're going to get drunk and my sisters are laving and tonight is going to suck. So give me company and REVIEW.**

Luke Castellan

Fear

You are scared

Of your mom

So you run

You are scared

Of losing

Annabeth and Thalia

Yet you run still

And they are lost

You are scared

Of the

D

R

A

G

O

N

So you run

And you are scarred

You are angry

At the Gods

So you join the Titans

And you died

I guess

F*E*A*R

Works better than anger

Boo


	17. Silena Beauregard

**How many chapters should this be?**

Silena Beauregard

Regret

At first

Luke was kind

Now

He is a threat

But you work for Luke

C*H*A*R*L*E*S

B*E*C*K*E*N*D*O*R*F

Takes your breath away

And as he holds you

In the forge

And kisses away your fear

And it builds up

In your heart

Every time he kisses you

And it shatters your heart

Until Charles

Is gone

And so was your heart

Filled with

Regret


	18. Charles Beckendorf

**Sorry I couldn't update sooner.**

Charles Beckendorf

Hanging On

Gone

Finished

Blown to bits

But still hanging on

Still wondering

If you will see her again

Silena

Beauty


	19. Ethan Nakamura

**HI! ****_gets tomato thrown at her, ducks to avoid broccoli. _****WAIT! I have a reason for not updating yesterday. I was at my friends Bat Mitzvah. And yes, it lasted all day and I was exhausted so I couldn't think. But I think this is my last chapter for this, unless you want mortals and gods. If you read this, post if you think I should continue with gods and mortals and the words Joe the Dragon will eat you now.**

Ethan Nakamura

Half Blind

An eye for an eye

Will only make the world blind

Mother

Doesn't think so

If you don't believe me

Why am I half blind?

DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG!?

Did FATE know I would join the Titans?

Did mom know?

Is that why?

Why I can't see anything on my left side?

Why I'm looked down on?

Why I'm doomed?

WHy I'm dead?

Because, if I weren't half blind

I wouldn't have joined the Titans

I wouldn't have given my eye

For mom to heal _her_

Because Sunshine **(1)** is dead too

And I'm still half blind

Even in the Underworld

**1 Sunshine is a daughter of Hecate who died, mentioned in The Son of Magic by Haley Riordan.**


End file.
